Candy and Wheels
by VirKatJol
Summary: Vala teases Cam with lollipops and Rollerskates


Title: Candy and Wheels

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Vala teases Cameron and he tries to resist. Written for fandomaid for faeriehallie

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I wish I owned Claudia. Mmhmmm

The sucking noises in his ear were beginning to make him twitch. He looked over his shoulder and Vala just smiled at him around her lollipop. She twirled it around with her fingers and and let it pop free. It was bright blue and left a tint of the coloring on the inner edges of her lips.

"Want some?" She whispered and held the sucker towards Cameron thinking that he wouldn't take what she was offering.

Cam, quick as her could, reached over and snatched the white stick from her hand. She gasped and made Teal'c raise an eyebrow at them from across the conference table. Daniel was still blabbering on about some ancient language that he'd just finished deciphering and all that it meant for the Stargate program.

He stuck the sticky blue confection between his lips and gave it s suck. It was tangy and sweet and he could see why she liked that particular flavor. He eyed her while he twisted the lollipop against his tongue for a moment. Her pout was adorable and he knew that she hadn't been expecting him to grab her treat.

"This is good. Thanks."

"I said i_some/i_ not all." She grabbed at the stick and tried to tug it back on her own but he held fast with his teeth. He grinned around it and pretended that she was pulling on his whole body but the sucker was completely stuck in his mouth. Vala found the game far more amusing then she should and her giggles did reach Daniel's ears.

"Am i interrupting something?" Daniel paused mid explanation and glared at the two of them.

"As a matter of fact, Daniel, Cam here has stolen from me. Muscles saw the whole thing."

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson, I saw her offer up the candy and Cameron Mitchell took it. I would not call it stolen." Teal'c's calm voice seemed to solve the nonexistent dilemma.

"Whose side are you on?" Vala frowned and her forehead wrinkled. She kept trying to free the sucker from Cam's mouth.

"Have you heard a word of what I've said?" The irritated words were practically spit out of Daniel's mouth. Vala shot him a stern look, well as stern as Vala could give.

"Of course I have." She proceeded to repeat back everything that he'd just said in the last few minutes to the surprise of everyone in the room. The looks on their faces made her confused. "What? I helped him translate it all…" The collective 'ahhs' made her grin.

Cam let her have the sucker back on the next pull and she immediately popped it back into her mouth.

"Can I continue now?" Daniel just sounded tired. Vala gave him an enthusiastic nod and he turned around and picked up where he left off.

Her smile around the sucker was quite smug and she tilted her head towards Cameron as she ate it. She'd alternate between twisting it in her mouth and pulling it free to lick at it with her tongue. He was watching her intently and she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Cam leaned over and put and arm on the back of her chair. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered into it.

"I hope you are prepared to face the consequences of your actions."

A shiver shot down her spine at his words. Whatever consequences he was referring to, she was sure she'd like them. She swapped hands controlling the sucker so the one closest to Mitchell was free. It flopped down to her lap under the table and he glared at her. She just resumed her sucker play and he seemed to refocus on that.

"I'm always ready for anything, Cameron, you know that." She pretend to go back and listen to Daniels boring dribble about the unexciting planet they were going to be going to soon.

A minute passed, then another, before her hand touched down on his thigh. He visibly jumped at the first contact but no one seemed to notice. Vala squeezed gently before rubbing small, slow circles on the inside of his leg. Her hand worked it's way upwards and his jaw fell open as she brushed the tip of his cock through his pants.

"Close your mouth." She leaned closer as she spoke acting as if she was jus re-adjusting her position in her chair. Something that wasn't abnormal for her at all in these long meetings. His mouth snapped shut and Teal'c glanced back at them. They both smiled innocently and he just gave the eyebrow raise in response before returning his attention to Daniel. "Is this" She let her palm sweep across his erection, "one of the consequences?"

He grabbed her wrist under the table and squeezed it. He just held it still not wanting to relinquish the contact but if she moved any more he wasn't going to be able to stand up and walk away from the table.

"Vala…" The warning that came along with her name made her turn her attention away from him but she didn't try to extract her hand from his grip.

"Daniel?" She startled him by speaking his name and he glanced back at her. "Can you get to the… relevant parts? I want to get some skating in before I die from boredom."

She smiled big and stuck her sucker back in her mouth. The rest of the team seemed to silently agree with her.

He shuffled his papers around and got to the important part about the artifact that they were going to get a reading on and the natives that would possibly try to help and possibly not be so helpful.

As soon as Daniel finished Vala snatched her hand back, but not before giving his cock a loving squeeze, and popped out of her seat. She patted Daniel on the shoulder and then flew out of the room.

"Vala Mal Doran must have really wanted to put on her roller-skates." Teal'c observed her hasty retreat with interest. "I'll plan to steer clear of her favorite hallways for the next hour or so. She's quite dangerous on those wheels."

Cam just sat at the table, watched the room clear and took a few deep breaths. He was too hard still to move. Everyone would get a clear vow of what had been going on under the table if he got up right then.

She almost felt bad for teasing him so much. Mostly Vala just liked to have fun with him, try to goad him into a response, she never had been able to crack his cool exterior. It was clear to her that he liked her, appreciated her wiles and looks. Sometimes she was sure that she caught him watching her with more interest when he thought that she wasn't looking. Their relationship was escalating towards certain boundaries. Ones that she didn't know if they were ready to cross. Lines that involved nudity.

She moaned as she stopped in the hall to catch her breath. He felt good beneath her palm under his pants. She couldn't imagine how he'd feel in her hand with nothing between them. Vala was very interested in crossing these boundaries.

Vala rushed to her room to grab her skates. She needed the exertion to get her mind off of what had gone on in the conference room. The heat of him under her palm had made her feel more than she'd been expecting. Feelings she wasn't sure she was ready for. Not just wanting him sexually. There was something else there. The way he'd held onto her wrist, it hadn't been forceful and he hadn't moved her. He wanted her there but not unless she gave him something else.

She needed to think about what it was. She wasn't sure if she was ready to find the answer though.

She flung open her door and grabbed her skates from their place behind it. It took her a few minutes to get the laces the right tightness but then she was ready.

The pigtails in her hair were checked for tightness and then she exited the room and started rolling her way around the SGC.

The exercise brought her to a calm place inside her where she could think more clearly. She zipped around the halls and just thought about Cam. All the things that he did for her without even thinking about it. Bringing her home to go to the reunion with him despite pretending not to want to. She could see that the fight he put up was all a show. He thought that she liked Daniel more.

It wasn't true though. She liked to mess with Daniel more but he was… He was so mean to her. She had an inkling feeling that he was gay. What kind of man kept turning her down after so many advances?

Her mind was focused on her thoughts and putting one foot in front of the other that she didn't see Cam come out of the conference room.

"Whoa!" Cam shouted as she flew right towards him. She didn't hear him so he just spread his arms and braced for the impact of Vala racing towards him. She hit him even harder then he was expecting and he wrapped his arms around her torso and tried to swing them in a circle to take the momentum but there was far too much speed. They started to fall and Cam used his weight to make sure that she tumbled on top of him.

"Hey, Cameron. Fancy meeting you here."

"You ever watch where you are going?" Cam looked up at her face directly above him. Her pigtails draped on either side tickling his ears.

"I was thinking…" She let her body melt into his, her legs fell to either side of his hips and her breasts pressed closer to his chest. She could feel him responding between her legs and she bit her bottom lips and smiled.

"That's dangerous for you, Vala."

"Thinking about the meeting, thinking about-"

His finger was against her lips to stop her from continuing. He didn't need to hear what she was going to say. He could feel her heat through his pants and his erection, which had just deflated enough for him to leave, was back with a vengeance.

The wet swipe of her tongue on his finger was unexpected and he just stared at her as she captured the digit between her teeth. Her hips rolled, back arched, and she pressed even closer to him.

"Vala… God… we're in the hallway."

"If we weren't in the hallway would that change anything?" She let him free his finger and lowered her head to hover above his. Her lips brushed across his as she spoke. "We can move this to my quarters…"

"You two okay?" Sam's voice echoed down the hallway.

"It's pretty… hard down here." Vala called back before sliding her body off his. She used his form as leverage rolling her body along his as she got her wheels back under her.

"Well, it's a cement floor…" Sam missed the smirk that Vala was shooting at Cam and headed back to her lab.

Vala extended her arm to help Cameron off the floor. He took it and pulled himself upwards. Her expert use of her skates kept her stationary as he rose to his feet.

"Well…" She twisted back and forth in front of him wondering if he was going to follow her back to her quarters.

"I'm going to follow you back there." Her delighted laugh made him smile. "But…"

"Why is there always a 'but'?" Vala pouted before turning back towards her room and dragging him behind her.

"But I can't walk anywhere without someone in front of me at the moment."

She shook her head and kept skating. Her insides felt hot just thinking about his reaction to her. His honest reaction. He never tried to hide it, he laid it all out for her to take it or leave it. She knew it was a risk for him. But Cam wasn't one for lies and in her heart she didn't want to hurt him. She really wasn't just a tease.

She spun around and began rolling backwards. She still held his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Cam… I just…" She wanted to tell him. The words stuck in her throat and she looked down at her white skates.

It dawned on him as he watched her retreat, not wanting to meet his eyes. She wasn't fucking around. She felt things too. Real things. Things that made her speechless. Vala not knowing what to say was something that didn't happen often.

"You want-"

"Yeah." She stopped him, not wanting to face everything yet. She didn't think that she could handle the words.

Her room was suddenly there.

She tilted her head and smirked at him, beaconing him to follow her in. There was a different sort of exercise she had in mind now.

"You're sure?" Cam's voice shook more than he intended. She nodded at him. "I can't… I can't go back."

"You won't have to."

He leaned in and kissed her. His hands found purchase in her hair, pulling the pigtails loose as he worked his fingers into the silky strands. Her lips were perfection under his and he hadn't even realized how much he'd been craving their touch until he had it.

Cameron backed her into her room, pulling the door open behind her. She was going to face the consequences from earlier.

Both of them were looking forward to it.

The End


End file.
